


Unlocking the Shadow Wardens

by KateKintail



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case, Tony needs to let off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocking the Shadow Wardens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world. I make no money from this.
> 
> Notes: Written for lorzabatty for a swap-bot swap. Unbetaed.

“Wanna get a drink after work?” 

Skeptical, McGee kept his eyes on his computer monitor. “Cut it out, Tony. We’re not undercover any more. You don’t have to keep pretending to be friends.”

“Who’s pretending? I didn’t even call you Probie that time, Probie.” Tony grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his desk chair. “I just want someone to drink with.”

“Call Abby. She’s someone.”

Tony walked over and put his hands on McGee’s shoulders. “Nah. Want you to be the someone. Besides, you don’t have anything better to do.” He spun McGee in his chair. “C’mon. Let’s go.” 

McGee went. He was tired of arguing. If he was going to spend the evening watching Tony flirt with every girl in D.C. he might as well just get it over with. Maybe, if he was lucky, some girl would go home with Tony by eight and McGee would be able to get home in time to join his World of Warcraft team on their latest quest. 

When he followed Tony into the bar, McGee was already mapping out strategies to unlock the Shadow Wardens. By the time they ordered drinks at the bar, he was already thinking about additional armaments. But when he felt Tony nudge him and he looked up, he dropped the beer he’d ordered on the bar. 

The guy behind the bar was shirtless and, frankly, easy on the eyes. But half the guys in the bar were also shirtless. Several were dancing. Together. By the jukebox. To Abba. McGee dropped his eyes to the bar and the beer spreading across it. “Tony… why’d you take me to a gay bar?” But, even as he said it, he knew the answer. He watched the beer drip off the bar, narrowly missing his knee. Drip. Drip. Drip. 

McGee sprang to his feet. “I’m out of here, Tony.”

“Wait!” Tony grabbed his arm, but McGee wrenched it free with such violence that Tony realized he’d made a wrong move. He pulled back. “Please don’t go? I need you here.”

“Why? So you can make fun of me? Isn’t that why you brought me here? So you could laugh at my reaction?”

Something flashed in Tony’s eyes. “Nah… I brought you here because I…” He stopped, looked around. He grabbed his beer off the bar and headed straight for an empty corner. Recognizing the look of someone who needed to relay something confidential, McGee followed without even thinking about it. Tony rubbed the back of his neck, sipped his beer. “I’ve wanted to come here for years, but I could never work myself up to it. After this undercover mission, though, after this part week pretending to be boyfriends, I decided it was now or never. But I need you with me. Watch my back, Tim? Make sure I don’t go home with anyone I shouldn’t? I mean, I know you’re not actually gay, but you did such a good job pretending during the case.”

“So you want me to be your wing man?”

Tony had a smile that could charm a dress off a lady at one hundred feet, and he was using that weapon on McGee now. “You got anything better to do?”

Well, there was that World of Warcraft quest he could be on. “Actually, I do.” 

And as briefly as the smile had appeared, it retreated. 

“There’s so much wrong with your plan I don’t even know where to start.” 

Tony turned away, nursing his beer with small, mindless sips.

McGee reached out and took hold of Tony’s shoulder. He squeezed it tight, turned Tony back, and kissed him. 

They weren’t undercover now. They weren’t pretending. And, for once, Tony wasn’t joking around or making fun. He was kissing Tony and, miracle of miracles, Tony was kissing him back.


End file.
